Heartbreaker
by aprimavista
Summary: Breaking hearts is nothing new to Logan Reese. But when he's put to the test in order to make it onto the Varsity Basketball team, everything seems to change. ZL
1. The Challenge

a/n: This is my first Zoey 101 story. Please review and let me know what you think about it. : )

Summary: Logan's initiation onto the PCA Varsity basketball team is something he thinks will be easy. Until he finds out the the girl he has to make fall for him is none other than his best friend's girlfriend. Will Logan risk it all just to be on the team? Maybe, because after all: breaking hearts is nothing new to him.

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter One: The Challenge**

Logan Reese woke up grinning. It was another fabulous day in the life of him. Well, actually, everyday was fabulous for him as long as he was still rich and hot. As he slowly pulled himself out of bed he looked over at his calender. It was October 3rd, exactly one month since school started again and the day of Varsity basketball tryouts.

Life at PCA for the past month was _nothing _like it had been the past few years. September 3rd marked a new chapter in his life, as cheesy as it sounded. No longer was he just a student at the lower classman PCA, he was now in the high school portion. His dorm was miles across campus from his old one but he was still sharing a room with Chase and Michael, which was good being that they were two of the few guys who were friends with him. It wasn't his fault if guys hated him simply because all the girls, including their very own girlfriends, wanted him. No one could control how hot and desirable they were.

Logan stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth as he thought things over some more, something very odd for him. In starting PCA's high school things were very different. No longer could he count on his looks and last name alone to get what he wanted. From now on, whatever the Seniors said or did was rule. Anyone that messed with that...well, they most commonly transferred schools. A sure way to gain popularity was through joining a sports team. Logan's natural ability to play basketball came in very handy for that. He briefly wondered why he had to try out at all, he was the star player of the team last year as well as their MVP. The Seniors didn't care about that though.

If this was last year he would have blew it off and handed the coach a few 20's to get him on the team but now he couldn't risk the spot, especially because a coach didn't host tryouts. If buying his way in somehow backfired he wouldn't make it on the team, or any for that matter. Not being on a team was not an option. Not being on a team gave the rest of the school liscense to mock you for the rest of the year, it made you an outcast. If there was one thing Logan wasn't, it was an outcast.

After he finished his whole morning routine, Logan heard his roommates just start to get up. "Why hello Sleeping Beauties," he said sarcastically.

"You think I'm a Sleeping Beauty? Personally, I always thought I was more of a Cinderella," Chase joked.

"Can I be Thumbelina!" Michael exclaimed a little too loudly. The other two boys shot him odd looks. "What?"

They shrugged it off and Logan poured himself some cereal while the other boys washed up. His mind was still racing around at the thought of what today would bring. He would never _ever _admit it to anyone but he was actually nervous. His friends would get a real kick out of that. _The _Logan Reese scared of a tryout for the sport he had played his whole life, no one would ever let him live it down.

Seven hours later Logan was released from his last class of the day. He quickly made his way over to the basketball courts. When he got there he winked at several cheerleaders as they held their own tryouts across from his. Sauntering over like he owned the place, Logan noticed the other freshman there. Most were scrawny and he grinned as he figured he was sure to get a spot.

"Hey guys, my name's Jake and I'm a senior," a guy who just screamed the cliche of tall, dark and handsome said. "Now if any of you aren't here to try out for basketball then get the hell out of here and buy yourself a clue at the school store."

Logan smirked as he saw some kids cower under the senior's intense gaze. His chances were looking better by the minute.

"Okay then. First things first, I'm going to introduce you to the team. Standing behind me is Dave, Jeff, Aaron, Mike, Joe, Brad, James and Leo." He said pointing to each member individually. "Today we're only looking for two positions: Point Guard and Small Forward.Now I'm going to call out names from my list. I have your stats from last year and if I deam it necessary you will have to play one-on-one against either me or someone on the team. First up is Bill E."

Logan was called up fourth and they pulled him off to the side like they had to the others before him.

"Logan Reese. I've heard about you. Pretty impressive stats. MVP, not bad. I think your record pretty much speaks for itself. So what position do you play?""

"All of them."

"All?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Yep. I can't help it if I'm amazing."

"Cut the crap Reese, just pick a position."

"Point Guard."

"Thank you. Now to make it on the team you have to do something first."

"Something? Like what?"

"Think of it as hazing, only less extreme. And it's different every year. We challenge the new player but if they can't do this certain thing then the next guy in line gets the position."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well in order to make these challenges difficult, but not too difficult, we test their supposed 'abilities'. Last year Will Scott tried out for the team. He was known around PCA for being the best wakeboarder for his age. So the seniors looked up a pro 15 year old wakeboarder and tested him. He, of course, lost and they replaced him. But since we like you, your challenge will be less severe. Now we hear you're quite the ladies man. All you have to do is get the girl of our choice to fall for you in a month."

"A month?" Logan scoffed, "I don't even need a week."

"Hey hey, don't act so haughty. We haven't picked her yet."

"Please, no girl can resist my charm. So who is she?"

Jake looked across the court to the cheerleaders. His eyes scanned the group of girls and he smirked as he found the perfect one. "Her," he said pointing.

Logan followed his finger to a girl who's back was turned towards them. "A blonde? Piece of cake." But as the girl turned around he groaned at the sight of her.

"Do you know her?" Jake asked with his smirk still intact.

"Yeah. That's my roommate's girlfriend, Zoey Brooks."

"Girlfriend, huh? Interesting. Guess this won't be as easy as you thought."

"Wait. You're not seriously telling me I still have to go through with this-- not with her."

"Sorry buddy. You accepted the challenge. I said you had to make a girl fall for you, I didn't say she had to be single."

"But she's dating my roommate!"

"Reese, from what I hear breaking hearts is what your good at. Roommates can be replaced. If you wanna be something at this school then this is what you need. This isn't junior high PCA, you're in the big leagues now. But hey, if you want out Teddy Foreman is just looking to take your position. All you gotta do is tell me what you want."

Logan sighed. "All right, I'll do it."

"Good, you've got until the big Halloween dance. You prove to us that you got her and you're in, no questions asked."

"No problem."

If anybody had walked by in that moment they would've seen a completely cool and comfortable Logan Reese. But inside he was feeling the exact opposite. There was this sinking feeling deep inside of him and a voice that was screaming at him to back down. Sure he looked completely comfortable and cool, because that's all he would ever let anyone see.

* * *

Oh and just so you know, I don't know anything about Varsity basketball tryouts. Actually, I don't know anything about basketball in general. I barely even know what a point guard does. So if some of the stuff I wrote about didn't make sense, I'm sorry. : ) 


	2. Phase I

a/n: I cannot believe it's been over a year since I updated this story. To anyone who read it and enjoyed it I am truly sorry, I never meant to go this long without updating.

* * *

"No problem," Logan had said just yesterday. Today however, he was lying in his bunk wondering how on Earth he was going to pull this one off. He had a strong feeling Jake knew exactly who Zoey was when he gave him the challenge, it was his own fault for falling for it. Logan sighed. It was 4:00, classes were long over, so what was he doing lying in bed by himself? Chase and Michael were hanging out with some guys from the JV basketball team. After realizing how pathetic he was in that moment, he got up and within seconds was out the door. 

Without a destination, Logan took up wandering aimlessly. After a few minutes he heard his name being yelled. He looked to his right and saw Adam Hartsdale. He was pretty much Logan's equivalent. He was the lacrosse team's MVP last year and the only freshman to make it to the Varsity team. He was the second hottest guy in their grade, after Logan himself of course.

"What's up man?"

"Not much. Interested in a party tonight?"

"A party on a Tuesday?"

"Logan Reese questioning a sentence with the word 'party' in it? Wow."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well it's not much of a party. Just some guys from the team plus a few cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders?"

"Yep. I noticed you haven't hooked up with anyone in a while. You game?"

"Definitely. When and where?"

"My dorm, 325 Timberk Hall, in 2 hours."

"I'll be there."

----

Two hours later, Logan knocked on door 325. The door was opened by a giggling redhead.

"Oh my gosh, Logan!"

"Uh hey..."

"Misty, Misty Jacobs. You remember, we had lunch together last year."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah! So, like, are you here for the party?"

"Well I was until I found out you were gonna be here. Now I'm here for you." he replied smoothly. So _maybe_ what he said was a lie, it's not like she knew the difference.

Almost to prove his point she gave him a smile and a wink, replying, "Well then come on in, cutie!"

"Yo, L-man!" Adam shouted from across the room.

Logan nodded in return, bumping fists with a few guys, blowing kisses at a few girls, as he made his way in the dorm. Suddenly he stopped as he came across a familiar face, "Zoey."

"Hey Logan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Adam invited me. I made the cheer squad today and some of the other girls were coming. It seemed like fun."

"Oh." Adam invited her?

Logan walked over to where Adam was sitting on a couch, each arm draped over a girl.

"Can I talk to you, man?"

"Sure. Excuse me ladies."

"So what's up?"

"You invited Zoey here?"

"Yeah." Adam laughed. "I figured it would be easier to get your _challenge_ done."

Logan sighed, "You heard about that."

"Yeah. Let me tell you, Jake and the other guys are genius'."

"Glad you think so. Dude, she's dating Chase."

"Ouch. Guess you got your work cut out for you then."

"Ya think? Come on, the first day I met her I asked her if she wanted to make out with me. She really hasn't liked me ever since."

"That sucks. Well you know what, I'll help you. You got a month, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so this is what we're gonna do..."

So began the supremely flawless plan of one, Adam Hartsdale. It _seemed_ flawless, but when reality settled it, in would become exceedingly obvious how flawed it truly was.

----

"So, Zoey..." Logan said as he plopped himself next to her on the couch she was sitting on.

"What do you want, Logan?"

"No need to be snippy. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you to your dorm. It's pretty late out. Don't want you getting kidnapped."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"C'mon, let me have my chivalrous moment here."

"I thought chivalry was dead?"

"Common misconception. It still exists in us god-like men."

"I see. Well, I guess it'd be alright- if you're sure."

"Okay, just let me know when you want to leave."

As he removed himself from the couch, he saw Misty head over to the bathroom and gave him a look that clearly showed what she wanted. Never one to deny a lady, Logan walked over to her unnoticed by the crowd.

"Logan!" Misty said acting surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I think you know," he replied inching closer to her. Misty was the one to finally close the space between the two of them, apparently a bit overeager.

----

"Zoey!"

"Hey Adam," she replied as the boy sat himself next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"You're lying, you're not having fun," he said making a dramatic pout.

"No, I am."

"Really?"

"Promise."

"Good good. So where's Logan?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for like a half hour."

"Hmm, interesting. Anyways, why don't you come join us over there? You're so far away."

"Okay sure, I'm just gonna use the bathroom first."

"Don't forget to wash your hands!" Adam sang after her with a smile on his face.

----

Logan jumped after he heard a knock on the door. He jumped even more after he heard Zoey's voice asking if anyone was in there.

"Crap," he muttered as he disentangled himself from Misty.

"Come on Logan, ignore it." She tried throwing herself back into his arms but he wasn't paying attention. All Logan was trying to do was figure out how to get out without Zoey finding out what really happened.

"Okay Misty, here's the plan. Go over by the toilet and pretend you were throwing up."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" she pouted. "I don't care if anyone finds out about us."

"Well I do," he replied exasperated. "Just go sit over there."

"Hello? Can you open up please?" Zoey called again.

Afer fixing his unbuttoned shirt, he made his way to the door and threw it open to find a slightly annoyed Zoey Brooks.

"Hey Zo."

"Don't 'hey Zo' me. What took you so long?"

"Well Misty accidentally had a little too much to drink, so I was kind of helping her out."

"Oh no! Is she alright?"

"She will be. If you wanna leave though, I'll bring her to Jessica and we can go."

"Are you sure? What if she's still sick."

"Jess'll take care of her."

"Well, if you're sure. I probably should be getting back soon anyways, I've got to email my parents about making the squad."

"Alright, let me just bring her to Jess and say goodbye to everyone."

"I'll wait by the door."

Logan gave Zoey an appreciative smile before slinking back into the bathroom to see Mipsy with a pissed look on her face.

"Logan Reese, I do not believe you!" she shouted.

"Woah, calm down."

"I will not calm down! You make out with me for the past 45 minutes and now you're leaving to do what? Go screw Zoey?"

"Damnit Mipsy, I said calm down!"

"My name's Misty!"

"Whatever, Misty, there's nothing going on between me and Zoey, she's my roommates girlfriend! If I had known you'd get all possesive on me I never would've hooked up with you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I don't know what your disillusioned mind thought would happen after tonight but I don't think we should hang out again."

"Screw you, Logan Reese!" and with that, Mipsy Jacobs stormed out of the bathroom, but Logan knew she wouldn't stay angry at him for long.

After watching her overexaggerated swagger, clearly to try and make him see the error of his ways, Logan turned to the mirror.

"Hearts broken:1. And only one month into school. Reese, you've still got it," and with a wink to himself he went to go find Zoey.

----

"So I overheard the fight with you and Misty," Zoey said, breaking the awkward silence as they left Timberk Hall.

"How much of it?" Logan asked with a cringe, if she had heard some of the things he said then they were already off to a bad start.

"Not much. Basically only what Misty was screaming. That girl has got a set of lungs on her."

"Sorry you had to overhear that. I hope it doesn't make you think any less of me then you already do."

"Logan, you made out with her and then just pushed her aside? That is seriously messed up."

"But I didn't! Zo, you've gotta believe me. She was drunk, I told you that, and she just started kissing me when I brought her to the bathroom. She said I was so nice to care about her like that, and she just latched on. But I knew it'd be taking advantage of her so I tried to stop her. Then she threw up on my shoes."

Zoey wrinkled her nose, "Gross. Sorry for doubting you, I guess. That really was sweet of you to do. You can be a decent guy sometimes, when you want to."

"Zoey can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"You can. Doesn't mean I'll answer though."

Logan gave a small laugh, "Fair enough. I was just wondering how things are going with you and Chase."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you happy with him?"

"Random much? But yeah, I guess I am. I mean, it's always tricky being in a relationship but I guess it helped that we were friends first, ya know? But anyways, this is my building. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. We should do this again sometime."

Zoey gave him a sideways smile, "Yeah, we should. When you're not being a complete jerk, you're sort of nice to be around. Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Zoey," he said to her retreating back.

_Phase 1 complete,_ Logan typed onto his cell and pressed 'Send'.

_Phase 2 begins tomorrow. Be ready,_ came the reply from Adam. _Things are about to get interesting at PCA._

* * *

a/n: Not sure how happy I am with this chapter but I finally got something out. Since I started this so long ago I was wondering if I should make it season 3 canon. **Should I include only Lola and Quinn or should I bring back Dana and Nicole?** And btw, I never realized I had anonymous reviews disabled, it's fixed now. 


	3. The Return

a/n: Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 2 and gave your opinions on who to include. For a few days I thought I'd have to choose myself, but you guys saved me. Sorry to DemonDaughter, I know you didn't want Dana or Nicole but majority kind of ruled, I hope it doesn't affect your view of the story :\

This is definitely a filler chapter and to be completely honest, I'm not happy with it at all. I'm going to start writing the next chapter this week and when that happens I might end up replacing this one. Let me know what you think, please.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return**

"No way." Zoey stared, dumbfounded, at the door to her dormroom. Managing to control her mouth (which had been hopelessly gaping like a fish), for just a moment, all she could do was mutter. "Dana?" 

And within one second, Zoey Brooks had launched herself at Dana Cruz, pulling her into a tight hug that wasn't exactly unwanted.

"I can't believe it! You're really back?"

Dana laughed, "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea!"

"Well just wait, it gets better." Putting her forefinger and thumb to her lips to let out a whistle, another brown haired teen walked into the room.

"Nicole? You're back too? The both of you, you're trying to kill me!"

The two girls laughed and Nicole said, "I guess that means you're happy to see us!"

"I am! I am! But how did you- when did you- ugh, nevermind. Questions later, right now we totally need to catch up!"

---

Logan was wandering aimlessly around campus, waiting until a decent hour to go find Zoey. He figured, as it was a Saturday, he should wait until at least noon to go pounding on the girls' door; he was extremely surprised to be almost stampeded by a blonde and two brunettes giggling furiously, however.

"Nicole? Dana?" Shock clouded his features, the both of them were back? That could definitely mean trouble for his plan. Lola and Quinn were nice enough, to Zoey at least, but they didn't know her like Dana and Nicole knew her. Not even a year and hundreds of miles apart could change any of that.

"Logan!" Nicole squealed, obviously glad to be back into the presence of boys.

"What's up Logan?" Dana asked, still with the same nonchalant-yet-annoyed tone of voice. He supposed some things never change.

"What is it, Return to PCA Day?"

"Dana decided to come back and she's been keeping in touch with Nicole so now they've both transferred back. Isn't that great?" Zoey said, smile beaming and face shining with unmistakable happiness.

Logan wanted to say it was great, fantastic even, that Zoey had got her two best friends back but a part of him wished they had just stayed gone. If only for the sake of his plan. Other than that, it was quite refreshing seeing the familiar faces again. As much as he hated to admit it, PCA just wasn't the same without them.

"Yeah, totally great."

"Sorry Logan, we've gotta go. Dana was just telling us about her tres hot boyfriend Jacques," Nicole, again, squealed. "My life sucks. I get sent to an all girls school while Little Miss Sunshine gets to go rendevous with some hot French guys. Not fair. But before we leave, can you flex for me real quick?"

Logan gave a laugh as Zoey dragged her two friends away, an apologetic grin on her face. Yep, some things really never change.

---

"So Logan's looking as good as ever," Dana mentioned casually while filing her nails. The three girls had gotten back to Zoey's dorm just minutes ago.

"And what about Jacques?" Zoey teased.

"Trust me, I'm still with Jacques. There's nothing wrong with telling the truth though. Seriously, has that boy been away from the gym at all since I went to France?"

"Doubt it," Nicole said. "Meanie Zoey wouldn't even let me see him flex! Do you all know how long it's been since I've seen a guy up close? For the past few months it's been magazine cutouts of Channing Tatum and Johnny Depp!"

"Not the worst possible thing," Dana said while Zoey went for the more practical approach.

"You do know Johnny Depp is almost old enough to be your father, right?"

"Doesn't make him any less sexy as a pirate," Dana answered.

"Touche."

"So has Logan been dating anyone lately?"

"Logan, dating? That's a bit of an oxymoron, don't ya think?"

Dana shrugged, "Some things change."

---

"Yo! Logan!"

Logan cringed, he knew that voice. In fact, it had been haunting him for the past few days, ever since he made that damned bet.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Not much, just stopping by to see how things are going with your plan. Hooked up with her yet?"

"Nah man, not yet. Just a little more time though."

"Don't forget, you've got until the Halloween Dance. No date, no spot on the team. Capisce?"

"Yeah, but I'll see you later. I actually have to go catch up with Zoey now."

"Alright man, but don't forget, you've only got twenty-four days left."

With that said, the intimidating senior walked away, with a bounce in his step that made it all too obvious how he expected the bet to _really_ go.

"Crap," Logan muttered beneath his breath. He really needed to find Zoey. Or at least Adam.

---

"I can't believe you're actually dating Chase. I thought you two would never work it out."

"Yeah well, I never thought you'd go off and get yourself a French boyfriend." Zoey laughed, "I remember everyone used to think you and Logan were going to end up together."

"Kind of twisted, huh?"

"Just a little."

"He's a jerk. But we're too much alike anyways, it'd never be interesting."

"Actually, I think he's changed a little."

"Wait, I go away to school and Logan Reese becomes humble?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But the other night I went to this party that one of his friends was throwing and he walked me home, he said he didn't want me to walk alone."

"Well that was uncharacteristically nice of him. I'm surprised he wasn't too busy with some blonde cheerleader to even notice."

"Dana?"

"Hmm?"

"I _am_ a blonde cheerleader."

"Oh right, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Zoey laughed, "Me neither. But anyways, what he did that was really nice was he helped out this girl Misty, she had too much to drink and she was throwing herself at him. He turned her down though. He told me he didn't want to take advantage of her."

"Wow. That's really... sweet. That's it, I am _never_ leaving PCA again! Way too much happens when I'm gone!"

---

"Wait a damn minute, Dana Cruz is back at PCA?"

"Yeah."

"Finally! I've been trying to get that girl to go out with me since Pre-school!"

"The only girl to ever turn Adam Hartsdale down?"

"Kind of like you and Zoey."

"About that, what the hell am I gonna do now that Dana _and_ Nicole are back? They know me, dude. They know how I am and I think they'll find it just a little suspicious that I'm suddenly BFF with Zoey."

Adam gave a smirk, "Leave Dana to me."

"I don't like that look, Hartsdale. She's got a boyfriend, you know."

"Only makes it more interesting, I'm afraid."

"We're too alike for either of our own good."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Just a little."

"Well Reese, are you ready to blow her mind? Because I've got Phase 2 all ready for you. Now that Dana's back, tomorrow night might be all the more interesting..."

"What are you talking about, Hartsdale?"

"Tickets, Reese. Tickets to the hottest concert of the year."

---

Later that night, at the prompting of Adam, Logan had gone to visit Zoey at her dorm. Nicole was getting her beauty sleep, Dana was on the phone with Jacques, and Lola and Quinn had been mysteriously absent for the day. Needless to say, Zoey had no qualms about going down to the Lounge with Logan. It definitely beat playing Solitaire on her laptop.

So Zoey and Logan lay, on opposite facing couches, just talking for at least an hour.

"Where will Dana and Nicole stay?" he heard himself ask. Having them rooming with Zoey would make his situation even more difficult.

"I'm not sure. We can't find Lola and Quinn, last they said Quinn was conducting an experiment. If they don't show up tonight Dana and Nicole will get those beds, and after tonight I have no idea. I don't think there are any rooms left in this building."

_At least something's going right_, he thought. "That's too bad. I know you must be dying to be with them after so long."

"Yeah. You know, Dana found it a little hard to believe the side of you that I've seen."

"I don't blame her. When she was here I _was_ at the height of my attitude problem."

"You know what I never understood?"

"What?"

"You seemed so against us girls coming to PCA, but you wanted to make out with all of us."

"Yeah, don't ask. I was messed up, still am actually."

"Well, the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"Trust me Zo, I've admitted that a long time ago."

"If you ever need to vent, I'm told I'm a pretty good listener."

"Thanks, I may take you up on that offer sometime. By then you'll probably regret it."

"No regrets, I promise."

"Sounds good. Oh, and you reminded me; you know Adam, well he got four tickets to _The Bamboozle Left_ concert tomorrow."

"No way! Those tickets have been sold out for months!"

"Adam's dad's got all these connections in the music industry. He pulled a few strings."

"You guys are so lucky! Who are you going with?"

"Well that's the thing, I was wondering if you wanted to come. Adam's asking Dana, apparently he's been in _love_ with her forever."

"Wow Logan. Thanks for the offer, really, but I can't just leave campus to go to a concert. _My_ dad doesn't donate like a million dollars a year here."

"Ouch."

"No offense, sorry. It's just, they wouldn't hesitate in suspending me or expelling me, or whatever. But you? Your dad's an international movie star, Dean Rivers would never."

"That really sucks. I was looking forward to it."

"Since when do you listen to anything but all that loud rap stuff, anyways?"

"I don't, not really. I just thought it'd be fun to go with you. I've still got a debt to pay back for being the idiot that I was for two years."

"Ah, don't make me regret my decision!" Zoey said, covering her ears.

"What if I promise we won't get caught?"

Zoey turned to face him for the first time during their conversation. She saw the look of excitement in his eyes, he was ready for an adventure, a risk. But was she?

"Count me in, before I change my mind."

With those simple words, Logan felt a huge grin come to his face. He definitely owed Adam bad. Tomorrow night Phase 2 would begin, and it would be a night no one would ever forget.


	4. Phase II

a/n: I changed the name of the concert from the completely cliched _Rock Out_ to _The Bamboozle Left _(a real concert that happened in Pomona, CA October 14th & 15th, I think. But that's when this is supposed to take place so I figured it'd work nicely). So the timeline in this chapter will match up, this is now mid-October.

* * *

Chapter 4: Phase II

"Ah my dear little Logan, men everywhere will bow before us and worship our skills!"

"What are you talking about, Hartsdale? Been drinking a little too much of that flask you keep hidden under your bed?"

"'Course not!" Adam exclaimed. "Who needs tequila when I'm drunk on life?"

"Woah there, pretty boy. What are you on about?"

"I talked to Dana today."

"And here it goes," Logan said, an amused smirk playing on his lips as Adam practically twirled around the room. He wasn't drinking? Pssh.

"She said she'd be thrilled to come with me, _ahem_, with us to the concert tomorrow night. Looking forward to it, she said."

"That's great man, good for you. Just uh, go to bed now, alright? You're starting to freak me out a little."

As Logan made his way to the door of the Timberk Hall residence, Adam's voice called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, L?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Can you do one thing for me before you leave?"

"What's that?"

"Give me a goodnight kiss!"

"Get out of here, you sick fuck," Logan said laughing. He picked up a plush basketball off the floor and threw it at him. "Call me tomorrow."

"Sure thing, lover boy!"

---

"Zo-_ey_, you're not serious! You can't just leave campus to go to a concert with _Logan_!" Lola exclaimed dramatically. She and Quinn had shown up sometime during breakfast, having no idea about what happened to themselves the previous night. Quinn's experiments will do that to you, though.

"I know it's risky, but he promised we wouldn't get caught."

"Since when has Logan ever been conscientious?" Noticing her two roommates' confused look she exasperatedly threw in, "It means trustworthy. Read a thesaurus every once and awhile, people!"

Zoey shook her head. "I know you guys don't like it, or him, but I'm going. It's not like we'll be alone anyway."

"Who else is going?"

"Adam, the one from the Lacrosse team, and Dana."

"Oh," Quinn replied. "Well you have fun, Lola and I have more experiments to conduct."

Lola looked slightly uneasy at the thought of putting her health into Quinn's hands once again, but she mumbled an agreement and the two walked quickly out of the room.

_What's wrong with them?_ Zoey asked herself, confused at her friends hasty departure. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave it alone for now, she had more important problems to deal with. What exactly was she going to wear tonight?

---

Three hours later the four teens found themselves standing in line to show their tickets. The line stretched pretty far, but they figured it wouldn't take them long to make it in. They had just arrived nearly twenty minutes ago, after sneaking off campus (down the hill past the tennis courts) and hopping in an awaiting one of the Hartsdale family's limos, cruising down Pacific Coast Highway in record time.

"So what time did this thing start?" Dana asked, noticing the time was only two in the afternoon yet the sounds of drumming, bass playing, and faint singing could clearly be heard in the distance.

"It's a two day concert, so we're only really catching the second day. Different acts go up at different times so whenever we get in, a band will definitely be onstage," Logan answered.

"I can't wait to get in!" Adam shouted. "This line is too fucking long!"

"Adam!" Zoey scolded.

"Come on Zoey, it's not like we're in school." The four shared a small laugh at that comment.

"That's true."

She found herself wondering, and not for the first time that day, if it was a mistake to come. She had told Logan she'd have no regrets last night, and though it was pertaining to listening to him talk, she felt that turning back now (or even before) would be a betrayal on that promise. But, with an intake of the crisp California air, she wondered if by this time tomorrow she would indeed be regretting her actions.

---

"Oh my God!" Dana shouted, in between laughs, over the crowd who was roaring loudly as the familiar notes of the final song of a set came to an end. "I can't. Believe that!"

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny," Logan mumbled sourly.

"Come on, bro, lighten up." Adam said, backhanding him lightly on the shoulder.

Logan meanwhile, held a hand up to cover his quickly bruising eye.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up _bro_. I'm sure everyone would get a real kick out of _both_ of us having a black eye."

Adam raised his hands in mock surrender, comprehending the implication of Logan's words.

"Come on, L-man. Don't take you're anger out on me, I'm not the one who got myself fucked up by an old guy with a pot belly."

"Adam, do me a favor. _Don't _talk to me."

Zoey, it was obvious, was trying to suppress her own giggles. "Come on, Logan. How about we go get that water now?"

Was Logan pissed? Yeah he was pissed. Beyond pissed. Zoey had decided she wanted some water after jumping around and singing along to her favorite bands for so long and Logan, being the _gracious_ individual he is, went with her to get it. It seemed standing in line in a short denim skirt wasn't exactly her best idea though.

Some guy (perfectly described by Adam), obviously middle aged and with a stomach that hung over the waistband of his blue jeans, began leering at Zoey. If there was one thing that annoyed Logan, it would be old guys hitting on his dates (though Zoey wasn't really_ technically _a date) and did what any testosterone filled male would have; he cursed him out. This only seemed to anger the man, who then took a swing and sucker punched Logan right on his left eye. It would seem, from the smell of cheap beer on his breath, that the man hadn't been completely sober.

The brown haired boy nodded his head in agreement and they made their way to the concession stand again, hoping this time wouldn't end the same way their last attempt had. As they stood waiting for nearly ten minutes, Logan spared a glance out of the corner of his eye. The cashier, only a few years older than them probably, looked upon the concert arena with a look of longing. It was obvious she was paying more attention to the thoughts in her head (of how unfair it was she was stuck working at the hottest concert on the West Coast, most likely) than to the awaiting concert-goers. He supposed the only way to get over the overwhelming urge to scream at the girl was to make small talk. Logan hated small talk.

"You could laugh, you know."

"What?"

"I can see your lips twitching, I know you're dying to let it out. Go ahead."

"Oh no Logan, I could never uh. Laugh at someone who- someone who- someone that..."

And Logan rocked back and forth on his heels, hands shoved into the pockets of his cargo capris, waiting patiently until Zoey's laughing fit subsided.

"Whew, thanks Logan. I really have been dying to do that, I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"No problem, I figured I might as well let you have your chance since everyone else seemed to."

"Come on, have an out-of-body experience for just a minute here. Can you honestly say that it wasn't kind of hysterical?"

He shrugged as a small smile began to take his face. "Alright, alright. I guess it was a _little_ funny." At Zoey's eyebrow raise he continued, "Okay, very funny."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you totally could have taken him."

Logan looked at Zoey questioningly. He noticed the look of happiness and mirth swirling in her eyes, something that shocked him not because he was reading happiness, but because he could read something at all. Usually he never bothered to look too deep into the eyes of any girl in his company to see what they were really feeling. Lust swirled in the depths of the surface and, until now, it was all he ever cared to see.

* * *

a/n: I've noticed I've included Chase & Michael in about um ::racks brain:: two scenes ? in four chapters. Whoopsies. To be honest, I really don't think they'll have a big role until later because I'm kind of liking Adam too much right now. Please give me your thoughts on him, I'd really like to know if you guys love him or hate him. Next chapter should be up next weekend or the one after, depending on which of my stories my muse strikes for.

Coming up: Will the quartet be caught sneaking back onto campus? What happens when Adam makes a move on Dana? What is really up with Lola and Quinn? How's Nicole faring being so close to boys? And what the hell are Chase and Michael doing during all of this madness?

**Review, please!**


	5. The Deceit

Pacific Coast Academy was silent and still as the four teenagers exited the shiny black limo they had been in. It was quickly reaching one in the morning, certainly hours after the students' "lights out" curfew. Adam exited the vehicle first, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was, and he waved his hands at his three friends, motioning them over to the tree he ducked behind.

"You ready?" Dana whispered to Zoey as they made their way onto the lush green lawns of PCA.

"I don't know, Dana. I've just got a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be alright, Zo'!" Adam shouted from his place a mere five feet away.

"Hey asshole, shut it!" Logan whispered harshly. Adam's "Zo'!" was still echoing around the empty campus.

The blonde boy just shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Deciding they were safe enough, the teens walked through the tennis courts, not even bothering to hide behind anything. All had been going well; they walked slowly to make sure their footsteps were barely audible and except for Adam's supposedly witty comment of "Shh! We're being stealth," no words were spoken. All had been going well, until they reached the paths leading to the dorms.

Two small golf carts were driving side-by-side, SECURITY printed in bold blue letters across their fronts. It seemed Campus Security was doing their routine nightly surveillence. Unfortunately, none of the four noticed the low hum of the engines until it was too late.

The Security Guards, though stuffing their faces with doughnuts and coffee, had noticed the shadows walking along and promptly sped up.

"Freeze!" was commanded through the speaker. Zoey, Adam, Logan, and Dana did just that.

"Shit!" Adam swore. "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

Logan, barely processing words or actions at that point, shoved all of his friends behind one of the benches that were scattered along campus just in time for the beam of a flashlight in their direction.

Dana quietly hissed to Logan, asked him what exactly was wrong with him, just standing there, but he gave no answer. He just looked over at the three who were in a tangle of limbs, over to Zoey's face. He saw her quiet pleading, begging him to come hide so they wouldn't be caught. Logan knew what he had to do.

"Evening, officers," he spoke calmly as he strutted up to the rickety cars. Any real criminal could have easily outrun (even outwalked) them at the speed they were capable of.

"What are you doing out this late, boy?" one of them demanded. He seemed particularly peeved he was disturbed from his previous eating activities.

"Oh, you know, just felt like a little stroll."

"A stroll, eh? We'll see what the Dean has to say about that," the other Officer remarked snidely.

"You gonna 'cuff me? I always thought that looked so damn cool in all those movies."

"Watch your tone, kid."

The first cop hopped out of his golf cart, and Logan noticed with amusement that it seemed to spring up without the weight of the middle-aged man. He reminded Logan of that guy from the concert earlier.

"I suppose that bruise on your face happened during your little stroll?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Logan shrugged. "Must've walked into a tree or something. I can be _so_ clumsy."

Meanwhile, behind the bench, the other three teens were watching the scene on edge.

"What's he doing?" Zoey asked as she made a move to stand up and stop his mouthing off to the guards.

"Hey," Adam said seriously as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "He's saving your ass, is what he's doing."

Zoey looked confused at the boy sitting next to her for a moment. All she could do was manage a squeaky "oh," as she watched Logan be seated in the back of the patrol car.

---

"Mr. Reese," Dean Rivers said solemnly. He was still wearing red flannel pants and an oversized T-shirt, with a blazer half-heartedly thrown on over his pajamas. It was obvious he had been awoken for this.

"'Sup Dean R?" Logan asked casually.

"Mr. Reese, are you aware of what time it is?"

"Yeah, and I'm missing my reruns of _The Flavor of Love_, so you think you could hurry this up?"

"Mr. Reese, you have committed a serious crime here. You have deliberately broken school rules and been not only out of your dorms, but off-campus, at one in the morning!"

"Your point?"

"I'm afraid, young man, that all actions have consequences. Justice will need to be served here."

"Let's cut the crap, Deanie. How much is it going to take to make all of this go away?"

The Dean looked on, stunned, that someone so young spoke so simply about a bribe. The man looked over the youth, noticing the smirk stuck on the boy's lips, but moreover he noticed the look in his eyes. He wasn't nearly as calm about this situation as he let on.

Debate went through the Dean's head. He knew this boy, with seemingly no respect for authority, needed to be sternly punished. But he also knew PCA needed repairs done on it's gymnasium.

"I'll tell you what, I will let you off with a warning this time. You keep up your grades for the next month, and stay out of trouble, and this won't go on your permanent record."

Logan gave a raise of his eyebrows. He was still expecting more, and gave a satisfied smile as the Dean continued speaking.

"But don't be mistaken, your father will recieve a call about this."

Yep, his father would know he was in trouble, send in a big check to the school, and Logan's actions for the night would be completely forgotten. There wouldn't be any watching over his grades, or his behavior. Everything at this school had to do with your position of power. Luckily, Logan knew where his place was in this whole mess.

---

"Logan, man. Get up!"

"What the hell?" Logan mumbled sleepily.

"Classes start in ten minutes," Chase informed.

"Maybe if he didn't stay out all night he'd be up by now!" Michael shouted with a laugh from his place on the couch.

"What time _did _you get back, anyways?"

"One?" Logan now rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes slowly. He knew he had no chance of getting back to sleep.

"Jeez, where were you?"

"At the concert. Dude, the Dean totally nailed me when I got back."

"Wait, what concert?" Chase asked confusedly.

"You know, _Bamboozle?_" Logan said, trying to jog the memory of his roommate. "You don't need to worry though, Zoey didn't get caught."

"Get caught? Why would Zoey get caught?"

Logan gave a short laugh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "'Cause _she was there_? Fuck, man. You sure _you_ weren't out at one in the morning? You seem a little out of it."

"Zoey was at a concert with you last night?"

"Dude, what's your problem? Of course she was. Her, Dana, and Adam. And _shit_," the boy said as his eyes widened. Zoey didn't tell Chase she was going with him. Shit, indeed.

"Uh, look bro, I gotta get in the shower."

And Logan was out the door in moments, leaving Chase Matthews with his eyebrows drawn together in quizzical confusion.

---

As Zoey woke up to the sound of her alarm that morning, she looked around her dorm room in shock. Because she'd gotten home so late last night, she never bothered to turn any lights on to avoid waking her roommates. But as she looked around now, it seemed her roommates had not only not been there when she got home, they cleared all of their stuff out as well.

Zoey jumped out of bed, scouring the very empty room for a note or something that could explain where Lola and Quinn had gone. Had they gotten reassigned? Was that even possible?

Dressing quickly in a pink shirt and jeans, she ran out of her dorm to try and find some answers.

Fifteen minutes had past and Zoey finally decided to give up her search. Class started in ten minutes and though her legs were screaming for rest and her eyes for sleep, she began heading over to the side of campus her class was on.

"Zoey, babe!"

Zoey turned around, raising her eyebrows at the word babe. She saw Adam's face, partially covered by the blonde hair he hadn't bothered to do anything with this morning. Of course it was Adam, no one would ever say anything like that to her but him.

"Hey Adam."

He swung an arm over her shoulders, whether because he was a touchy-feely kind of guy or because he needed the support to walk, she didn't know. "It's too bloody early for this."

"I'm surprised you're even up this early after last night."

"I am too. But I was supposed to tell you something.. I just can't remember what."

"That's great, Adam. Good job."

"Shit," he cursed. His forehead wrinkled as he racked his brains for what exactly he needed to say. It was only 7:40 in the morning, his brain wouldn't be fully functioning for at least another hour. "Dana called me... told me to find you... no wait, not Dana- Logan. But what did he want?"

Zoey just laughed. Yeah, Adam was loud and he was vulgar (she wondered if he suffered from Coprolalia) but he was fun to hang around. Adam was different than the other guys she had met at PCA- different than Chase and Michael, different than Quinn's boyfriend Mark. And when Logan was with him, he was different too. She was still having a hard time deciding if she liked him being different.

The two of them, Logan and Adam, made an interesting pair. Zoey didn't even realize they knew each other before that party at his dorm, but they acted like brothers the way they insulted and fought with each other. It really was rather amusing.

Adam stroked his chin, still in deep thought. "FUCK! What the hell was it? Something about a bush? No. Maybe... crap, I've got no friggen clue."

"That's alright Adam, just keep me posted. How about we just go to class now?"

"Aw, but it's such a _beau_tiful day! Let's do something, go out to eat. Or catch a movie off-campus."

"I think I've had enough fun off-campus for awhile. Did Logan ever tell you what happened in the Dean's office?"

"Yeah, same bullshit as usual. Called his dad, but nothing serious. I heard the gym roof needs to be fixed before the next rain, Rivers probably just wants his money and fast."

"That's horrible! How could you say that? It really doesn't sound like Dean Rivers at all."

"You don't know him close and personally the way we do, trust me. Logan and me, we're legacies."

"Come on now, I knew you guys were full of yourselves but-"

"Nah, chill. Not like that. I mean, the guys in our families have been going here since it opened. That's what we're called, legacies."

"Oh, sorry." Zoey flushed, if there was one thing she had learned getting close to these boys it was to stop assuming things about them. Being humiliated so often was doing nothing for her self-confidence.

"It's cool. So where are we going again?"

She laughed, "Class, Adam."

"Right, right. Did I already argue against it?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh. Did I put up a good fight?"

"A very good fight."

"Hmm, alright then. Off to class!"

"ZOEY!" a voice called a few yards in front of the blondes. As Zoey snapped her head in that direction she saw Chase standing there looking so very confused. She was about to run over to him when Adam pulled her arm.

"I remembered now!"

"What is it Adam? It looks like Chase needs to talk to me."

"But it's about him, about Chase!"

"What about him?"

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

"About the concert! Logan didn't know he didn't know!" Adam finished with a very proud look on his face.

Color drained from Zoey's face. "Thanks. I've gotta go talk to him. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe!"

Zoey visibly flinched as she walked away. Judging from the look on Chase's face he had heard that last comment and undoubtedly drawn the wrong conclusions.

"Hey Chase!"

"Zoey, we've uh- we've gotta talk."

"Yeah, I think we do. Class starts in five minutes though. How about at lunch?"

Chase sighed heavily. "Lunch, yeah, sure. I'll talk to you at lunch."

And with a quick kiss on his cheek, Zoey sped away towards first period.

---

Dana grimaced as she chewed a forkful of PCA's "mystery meat." It was definitely heavy on the mystery, but not so much on the meat. She swirled it around on her plate, mixing it together with the runny mashed potatoes and overcooked vegetables, serving as one more reminder on how much she missed France.

To say the food was infinitely better would have been an understatement. Every day was a new delicacy she looked forward to. She had even began to like the taste of escargot, hard as it may be to believe. But the food wasn't all she was missing; her heart ached for Jacques. They were so unlikely, she mused to herself. He was a kind and proper French boy while she was a typical sarcastic American. When they were together though, they weren't unlikely at all.

He was the first one to ever see the person that hid below the witty banter and the snobbish remarks. What surprised her the most was he saw what was lying beneath and he loved her for it. Her first love, she could see it in his eyes when she looked deep within the pools of emerald, and she was sure the same look could be found within hers at those moments. As she drug her gaze from the unappetizing glob on her plate, she noticed Logan Reese sitting alone at a table staring across the lawn at Chase and Zoey. There was a peculiar look on his face and if she didn't know any better she'd have said it was the same look Jacques gave her. Good thing she knew better.

"Hey," she said softly, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, hi," Logan mumbled distractedly.

"This is going to sound weird coming from me but, are you, uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little out of it."

"No, I'm fine. I promise."

"And this perky mood you're in wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde we all know?"

"Not unless Adam has finally gotten the balls to ask you out."

Dana gave a short laugh. "Not _that_ blonde."

"Whatever. I'm good. Didn't I promise?"

"Yeah, you did." Dana made a move to get up and leave the solemn boy in silence, when she thought better of it. "Y'know Logan, things aren't the same as they were back in my first year here. I've changed, and I from what I've heard you have too. If you need to talk, I'll listen. I imagine Adam isn't much help in this situation."

"Not unless you count throwing her against the wall and kissing her brains out, his words not mine, as good advice."

The pair laughed at the utter fool their friend was.

"So then there _is_ something you've got to say?"

"Maybe, but who knows if it's anything worth talking about."

"Come on Logan, let's just get this over with. I offered to help you, but it's got an expiration date. Tell me now or deal with Adam's crap advice for the rest of your life."

Logan cracked a grin, "Now there's the Dana we all know and love to hate."

"I prefer hate to love, actually. So are you gonna spill or am I going to have to go back to the dorms and watch Nicole blow dry her hair?"

"Alright, alright. But look, my best bro may like you and all, but you say one word about this to anyone and you're done. Okay?"

"Been watching The Godfather marathons?"

"Actually, yes."

"It shows."

"So do you agree to the terms, or not?"

"Yes, yes, I agree. I'm getting impatient so hurry up."

"Okay, so maybe I've kind of been starting to _feel things_ towards Zoey lately. Things that I really shouldn't be feeling for her. I always took her for granted, but now that I'm getting to know her, I don't know, it's just all been changing.

"But I can't tell her and I can't tell anyone but you and Adam because after three years Chase has finally got her. Plus, a girl like her would never go for a guy like me anyways."

To say Dana Cruz was awestruck would be the understatement of the century.

"Wow. I mean, I suspected, but hearing it... it's just so different."

"That's it? No snarky comments?"

"Still processing, I guess."

"Yeah well, you've listened. You've done your part. You can go now, if you want to."

"God, this goes against all of my better judgement but I'm going to help you."

"Say what?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, Logan. What you're feeling is genuine, and it's deep. And from what I can see, it's not going to go away either. The thing is, when Zoey talks about you, her eyes light up the same way yours do. She doesn't realize it, but I think she's having some of the same feelings. She never gets this way about Chase."

"But look at them!" Logan insisted, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture at the couple hugging each other.

"Okay, they're hugging. Big deal. What she needs is the kind of passion that'll make her want to strip down in the middle of the campus and not think twice about it."

"Dana!"

"What? I'm serious."

"Fuck man, that was such an Adam comment it scared me."

"Whatever. So here's the deal, Phase I of our little plan starts tomorrow. Are you game?"

Logan scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration before taking another glance at Zoey and Chase, holding hands and heading their way. He gave a sigh of frustration, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. See you tomorrow," and without another glance, the girl was off, nose wrinkled in disgust as she threw out her plate of lunch.

The sickeningly sweet couple Logan was trying so desperately to break up was only about ten feet away when he abruptly stood, shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and whistled a merry tune to himself as he walked away.

Sure, Dana's Phase I was starting tomorrow, but she wasn't aware his Phase II had just officially been completed.

* * *

a/n: Thanks once more to all of those who've reviewed. For those doubting Adam's character, all I've gotta say is _just wait _;) because I've got some fun stuff planned for him. He actually was only supposed to show up briefly in the second chapter and then disappear but you know what's said, stories begin to take on a life of their own when written. 

To give credit where credit is due: lil.cutie.23 gave the idea of Logan taking the fall for the group, and sexyzenfox persuaded me to include Chase. Thanks guys, the feedback is much appreciated :) If anyone ever has suggestions, I'm always open to them, as long as they don't interfere with the integrity of the fic.

Either way, review please.

_Oh, and **happy holidays everyone ! **_


	6. Phase III

Zoey Brooks was having an off day. What started out as a bad morning (waking up to find her roommates MIA) turned into a bad afternoon (two pop quizzes). On top of everything else, her boyfriend of two months wanted to have a serious chat with her.

She looked into his brown eyes, waiting for the words to leave his mouth. He was the one who led her over here, away from everyone else, to talk to her; so why was he being so silent?

"Um, Chase?"

He blinked his eyes, seemingly woken from a trance of deep thought. "Sorry."

"So you wanted to talk..."

"Yeah, I did. You know I trust you, Zoey. You're my best friend. But, I don't know. Maybe it's stupid but I just got a little weirded out when Logan told me you went to a concert with him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Chase, I really am. I didn't mean not to tell you. Logan had just asked me the night before and it just, slipped my mind."

As the words left her lips, Zoey felt a flip in her gut and a very uncomforting thought came to her head. _I'm going straight to hell._ She didn't mean to lie to her boyfriend, not really. It was just the only thing she could think of that made any sense. What else was she supposed to say? _Well Chase, I didn't tell you because we never do anything exciting. I needed an adventure, and Logan just happened to supply me with one._

_Yeah,_ because that would have gone over real well.

"So if he had asked you Monday, you would've told me?"

"Of course! Chase, I didn't mean to hide it from you, really. It won't ever happen again, I promise."

"Okay," he sighed, brushing a stray curl away from his face. "I forgive you."

He embraced her briefly, not really one to revel in PDA, and soon the two began to walk towards the cafeteria to enjoy what was left of their lunch period. As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Zoey noticed Logan get up from the table he was sitting at. She had hoped to talk to him about what happened in the Dean's office. When she talked to Chase, she couldn't help her eyes from wandering every few minutes to the boy with his back to her. He looked so... dejected? As much as she hated to admit it, she would have rather been there with Logan, asking him about his problems, instead of talking to Chase.

_Yep, straight into the fiery pits of hell._

---

"It's genius, man. Brilliant."

"Then how the fuck did _you_ come up with it?"

"Hey!" Adam held his hands to his heart and sniffled. "That hurt real deep, ya big meanie!"

"Oh, I'm just _so very_ sorry."

"You should be."

"Alright, alright, just tell me your brilliant Phase III plan."

"You told me way back that the first time you met Zoey, you asked her to make out with you. You're a player, man, a heartbreaker. You go out with a new chick whenever you're bored and you dump them the next day, or week if you're feeling generous."

"So what is it you propose, oh wise one?"

"Get a girlfriend."

"What? That's insane! I'm trying to get Zoey, how am I going to do that when I have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend provides two very important things for our plan: showing her you don't have a fear of commitment and the all-important green monster."

"Green monster?"

"Jealousy, my friend, jealousy."

"Hartsdale, that's the-" Logan cut himself off. He was about to say how stupid it was. But now that he thought about it, "that's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard."

Adam buffed his nails on his t-shirt, "I know."

---

"So he just forgave you? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. He trusts me. Shouldn't he have?"

"I guess. I mean, it's good he forgave you. If that's what you want."

"Of course it's what I want, he's my boyfriend."

"Okay, if you're sure. It's just- never mind."

"Since when has Dana Cruz _ever_ not spoken her mind?"

"Fine, but don't blame me if it's something you don't wanna hear."

"I won't, I promise."

"Just remember that. Here we go- you don't think that maybe,_ just maybe_, lying to Chase was a little bit more than an inconvenience?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Zoey, you had plenty of time to tell Chase your plans, you could have even called him which would've taken like two minutes. So what I'm saying is maybe you didn't want Chase to know because there's a part of you that was happy that you were going to an amazing concert with your new found _friend._"

"You're not saying that I like Adam, are you?"

"No! I'm saying you like Logan!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it really? Just think about it, Zoey. He's not such a bad guy anymore."

And with that, Dana Cruz walked out, leaving Zoey Brooks with some very uncomfortable thoughts.

---

"So who's the lucky lady gonna be?"

"Well, Einstein, since you're the one who came up with this I thought you'd already have someone picked out."

"What, and deprive you the opportunity? Never!"

"Dude, I can get any chick on this campus. How am I supposed to choose just one?"

"It can't just be any chick though. It's gotta be someone that's a fair rival for Zoey. You know, smart, funny, and not to mention hot as hell!"

Logan gave an incredulous look over at his friend. "Sometimes I'm surprised you can even function."

"Huh?" the blond asked as he scratched his head. "Eh, whatever. So I'm thinking we should go to a place where smart chicks hang. Hmm, too bad there's not a room that's got, like, a bunch of books or something. Brainy chicks like to read, right?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a library?"

"Duh, who hasn't? But what does that have to do with reading?"

"C'mon Hartsdale, we're going girl-shopping."

"Wait, we're going to the mall?"

"You're not having one of your good days, are you?"

"Not really. Stupid fucking dickhead roommate kept me up all night with his snores-of-doom. The fucker wouldn't shut up, even when I asked him nicely. We all know I need a full eight hours of sleep to work to my full potential."

"_Right_."

Logan rolled his eyes. Sometimes being the smart one was a tedious task. Although, he really wasn't that smart to begin with. Except in Chemistry. Actually, based on first impression Adam would seem like the more intellectual of the group. But then, once he got comfortable around someone, he'd let the real him let loose.

In all fairness though, Adam was a good friend. Who else would help you devise a plan to get the girl (for malicious intent, though that was besides the point) when there was really nothing in it for him? And anyways, it was no fun hanging out with smart people all the time. They were always too busy studying and following the rules to ever have any _real _fun.

"Holy fucking hell, this is a room FILLED with books! It's like the Dean read my mind or something!"

"Or something," Logan muttered under his breath. "Alright, now that we're here be on the lookout. You seem to know more about the type of girl we need so I'll let you lead."

"Good, because I've already got a plan."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see. Here, go over there and pretend to read a book. I'm gonna go chat with some chicks."

"This goes against my better judgement, but I'll do it anyway."

Adam plastered a smirk on his face as he saw Logan walk away nervously. Obviously he didn't fully trust him. That would change, soon enough.

As soon as he was sure Logan was fully immersed in acting like a smarty-pants, Adam began his scan of the first floor of the library. It was a skill he had, being able to pick out people with certain traits before ever talking to them. He could read people, which was about to come in extremely handy.

After a few moments he noticed a petite blonde over by the Fiction section. She, unlike the other wire-rimmed glasses wearers, had on a pair of what he heard were called "cat-eye" glasses. It also helped that she wasn't in some nerdy section like Molecular Science or some shit, which was good because it showed she was smart (he was still convinced only brainy people ever read) but not over-the-top to the point where she and Logan wouldn't be able to hold a conversation.

"Why hello there."

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. I was just wondering what you were reading. You see, I'm new here and I thought this would be a good place to meet some new friends."

"Uh huh. And tell me, Adam Hartsdale, does that line work often?"

"You'd be surprised. Hey, wait a minute! You know me?"

"Heard of you is more like it. My dormmates drag me to all of the lacrosse games. They seem to harbor pretty out of control crushes on you. It's a bit scary, really."

"Damn, my plans are foiled!"

"So tell me, what's an all-star athlete doing in a library? Because if you're trying to pick me up then you've got another thing coming."

"Okay, okay, fine. You caught me, obviously. I'm not new here and I'm not really interested in what you're reading. Actually, my friend is."

"And who's your friend?"

"See that guy over there, the really chubby one with the orange hair and pimples?"

The girl cringed, "Yeah."

"Well he's the one standing next to him."

"The one with the curly brown hair?"

"Yes. It seems he's become quite smitten with you, dear."

"Dear? Is that what you call all girls when you can't remember, or just don't know, their names?"

"Damn, you caught me again. It seems I can't get anything past you. So what is your name anyway?"

"Sarah."

"Well Sarah, you already know I'm Adam, and my bud over there is Logan."

"So, what, Logan sent you over here because he's too scared to talk to me?"

"Not really. He's more intimidated. See, he thinks you might be one of those freaky brainiac chicks who, like, know everything. Man, _such _a turn-off."

"You do realize that if I was one of those _freaky brainiac chicks_ I would be really offended right now, right?"

"Ah, shit. I never thought of that. You're not, are you?"

"It seems today's your lucky day, Hartsdale, because I'm not one of those girls who know everything."

"Well, good."

"I like to think so."

"So do you want to meet him or not?"

Sarah exhaled deeply, sending her blonde bangs flying above her head. "I suppose I will. He's pretty cute and I haven't had a date in months."

Realizing what she had just said, a small blush came to her cheeks. "Uh, it's not like it's that nobody's wanted to. I've just been busy, and stuff."

"How cute, you're blushing! Logan will just adore you." He tugged Sarah away from the bookshelves roughly, and began to drag her in Logan's direction.

"Yo! L-man! Look who the dog dragged in!"

"Adam!" Both Sarah and Logan hissed. Apparently in his naivete about all things library, he wasn't aware you weren't supposed to scream to your friends from ten feet away.

---

Hours later Zoey was still confused out of her mind about what Dana had said. She couldn't possibly like Logan, could she? The boy was infuriating, egotistical, chauvinistic, and just a jerk. But still, it really seemed he had changed lately, at least in respect towards herself. He basically even had Dana's approval - that _had_ to mean something, right?

Zoey screamed into her pillow. This whole week was just so dramatic. On top of everything else, she still hadn't found out where Lola and Quinn disappeared off to, she _really_ could've used their help right now. Though, neither of them seemed to fond of Logan ... but then again, neither of _them_ had seen the Logan she and Dana had seen.

And she couldn't suppress that voice of gratitude at the back of her mind that reminded her Logan had saved her ass from the Dean. He sacrificed himself for her, Adam, and Dana. She never even got a chance to thank him.

Hopping out of bed, Zoey quickly ran out of her dormroom. There was only one way to find out if she liked Logan, and that involved actually talking to him again. She needed an aware state of mind to judge him with to decipher once and for all of Logan Reese had changed for the better.

She sincerely hoped he'd be at Adam's dorm. It would've been a little awkward if she had shown up at the guys' dorm and asked for the boy who was _not_ her boyfriend when her actual boyfriend was suspicious of her sneaking off campus with him not so long ago. Adam's room was the safest bet and if he wasn't there, Adam could always call him. He was actually useful for _something_ every once and awhile.

Finally Zoey reached Adam's building and quietly knocked upon reaching his door. She was vaguely aware that it was nearing closer non-visiting hours, even though the D.A.'s on this part of campus were much more lax than the ones who controlled the lower grades. It was rare if a kid was busted for anything, and Zoey doubted any of the adults would realize if a dog was snuck into one of these dorms.

"Zoey!" Adam shouted, pulling her into a hug. It seemed he didn't care who heard him nearly breaking the rules. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected surprise?"

"My dormmates are all MIA so I figured I'd see what you were up to. Mind if I come in?"

"'Course not! In, in!"

"So, you all alone tonight?"

"Why? Plan on ravishing me like I know you've been planning on doing ever since I met you?"

"Raincheck?"

"Certainly m'dear. But yeah, I'm alone. Sir Snores-A-Lot is sleeping out tonight, though who knows why any girl would let that monster into her bed."

"I'm surprised you and Logan aren't out wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting eighth graders."

"Come on, Zo. We did that last weekend! I'd at least like to think we're more original than that!"

"Dare to dream, Adam."

"Besides, I'd be tormenting the little kiddies alone. Haven't you heard? Logan's got himself a date tonight."

"A date?" Zoey asked, her heart clenching.

"Yeah, went to some swanky restaurant off campus. I think he's crashing here tonight so he doesn't wake up the roomies."

"Oh," was her short reply. Of course Logan had a date, that shouldn't have come as a shock. After all, he _was_ PCA's resident heartbreaker. So then this confirmed it, he hadn't really changed.

"I've gotta say, the girl is the whole package though. She's not like the twits he usually dates. Beauty _and_ brains, this one's got. He met her in the library."

"Since when does Logan go to the library?"

"Eh, we were researching."

"So who's the girl?"

"Sarah Watson. Why, jealous?"

"Of what?" Zoey asked, cluelessly. Of course she wasn't clueless though. Sarah Watson was in a few of her classes. She was a literature buff and always led the group discussions in English class. If there was ever one of Logan's girlfriends to be jealous of, Zoey supposed it would indeed be Sarah. But there was no reason to be jealous, she reminded herself. Because after all, it's not like she _liked_ Logan or anything. In fact, it was such a stupid notion to even entertain. She had Chase. And Chase was understanding. And sweet. And giving. _And boring_, Logan's voice rang out in her head.

_"Come on, Zoey. We both know that you don't want puppy love. You want passion," _came another voice in her head. This one was distinctly Dana's from one of the first few days she was back. It was a casual observation she had made about a chaste kiss Chase had given her. Dana said she knew that things got a lot hotter and heavier behind closed doors, but Zoey's reaction (a completely stiffened body) proved her theory wrong.

So four hours and two DVDs later had Adam half-sprawled onto his bed, every now and then muttering something about mutant bunnies, and Zoey laid on the couch. She figured she could get in major trouble if she was caught in a boy's dorm overnight but if there was one thing Adam and Logan had taught her to do, it was forget the consequences and do what you wanna do. Besides, she was tired, it was late, and she saw no point in going back to an empty dorm. And she had forgotten her keys. Again. But this time there was no one to open the door for her.

It felt as if her eyes had just shut, though she knew she must have slept at least a little, before the opening of the door awoke her. Looking over to Adam's alarm clock she noticed the red digits read 2:32. Who was coming in at this time in the morning? Could Adam's roommate be coming back, and become extremely freaked out to find a girl laying on their couch?

"Zoey?" a voice whispered from the darkness.

"Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah," he shut the door and joined her on the couch. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"I decided to crash here tonight, me and Adam were hanging out."

"From the way he's out cold it looks like you two were real party animals."

"I think he passed out after his sugar high. He insisted that we had to eat a lot of candy while watching Willy Wonka, otherwise it just wasn't right. So, are you just getting back from your date?"

"Yeah, actually. We went to dinner and then hung out at the football field and talked. It was kind of amazing, Zo. I think she's special."

"That's great." She tried to be optimistic, to be happy that the player had finally found someone to level him out, but she couldn't deny the feeling that her heart was being stepped on.

"Well, goodnight Zoey. We'll talk in the morning. You should get some sleep."

And with a kiss on the cheek and Logan laying across from her, on the other couch, Zoey knew find it extremely hard to get back to sleep now.

* * *

**to sexyzenfox (& kind of everyone else): **I promised you how many weeks ago that I'd update on Friday? I really apologize. Things have been crazy lately & I seemed to get another case of writers block. That ALWAYS seems to happen to this story. If I get it for my other one it only lasts a day or two tops. Grr. Well, I'm back & hopefully I'll be able to get another couple of chapters up before I'm struck again. 

So this chapter had _a lot_ of dialogue in it. I didn't plan it that way, but sometimes when I'm writing these characters their actions are so vivid in my mind that I don't really write descriptions often because I can just see it in my head. I hope you guys can too, but if you need more description then let me know. And as always, reviews are appreciated!


	7. The Sidelines

a/n: This could be considered another filler chapter, but I've been planning it for awhile now. C'mon, aren't you guys the _least_ bit curious about what's going on to our favorite secondary characters? And wow, it's been over another month between updates. I'm sorry. But I don't really even know who I'm apologizing to because I don't know who's reading this anymore being that I got one review for the last chapter. I feel so unloved : ( It's alright though, because I am determined to finish this even if no one decides to read it. If anyone out there would like to reassure me on my self-consciousness, though, then I'll love you forever & ever : ) Oh yeah, and remember that all of these events (with the exception of the Dana/Adam interaction, which happens a bit before everything else) are simultaneous, so they're all occurring at the same time--just in case it becomes confusing._  
_

* * *

"But Quinn, you don't _maybe_ think that we're taking this too far? I mean, we moved out of our dorm!" 

"If you want to spend the next four years as second best, then go right ahead."

Lola bit her lip, she understood Quinn's reasoning. There had been so many conversations, stories, and anecdotes about Dana and Nicole in the past. Most of the time, Lola wished she had gotten to PCA earlier so she could've gotten the chance to be a part of their fun, and their memories. If she was completely honest with herself, she was almost glad Nicole had been shipped off to some all-girls school.

Being the known drama queen was fun, sure, but it didn't guarantee you a loyal group of friends. For her whole life she was just surrounded by girls who masqueraded as her "BFFs," until there was something in it for them and they'd bail so eagerly. Girls were unreliable. Until she came to PCA, Lola had gone fourteen years without a best friend.

Then there was Zoey. She was funny and opinionated, and so much more real than anyone she had ever known. Nicole was cool and all, but Lola sometimes wondered whether she was really any deeper than a kiddie pool, or if it was all an act. Who could get by only talking about boys and hair?

And of course, there was Quinn. She seemed extraordinarily strange at first, but once Lola got to know her she became a loyal friend. Being around herself and Zoey so much caused an increase in girliness, and a decrease in science nerdiness. It was a win-win situation, really. Things were perfect, until the past came a knockin' and Zoey answered.

They had barely seen her in days, and whenever she was around she was talking about Dana or Logan. Where did Logan even fit in to all of this? He was a class-A jerk all around. He was only put up with because he was Chase and Michael's friend, and even then it was a struggle. It was like Zoey was hit in the head and forgot how rude he was, and only remembered her two old best friends.

"Can we camp out here forever though?"she asked. "Sooner or later someone's gonna find us."

"Lola, we're in high school now. The D.A.'s slack off once you reach ninth grade, it's like a rule."

"I feel bad for the poor suckers that have Coco this year."

"I know. I hear she's even more Conan-obsessed than usual."

Lola winced, "Scary."

"But don't worry. I swear that they've restored the room's equilibrium from over the summer."

"And I'm just going to ignore the fact that A) you were here over the summer, and B) you somehow got your hands on a huge vat of toxic waste."

"That'd be wise. Okay, stick out your arm."

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you going to help me or not?"

Lola sighed, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

---

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey guys, it's Zoey! I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

Chase grunted at the hyper voice that filled his right ear. It was probably the fifth time he'd called Zoey that day, and still he got no answer. Alright, so maybe it was a little too much to hope for that the girl who forgot her room key every three seconds would remember her cell (or to check her missed calls), but he had absolutely no idea how to get in touch with his own girlfriend.

"Hey Zoey, it's Chase... uh, again. Just call me when you get this, okay? Um, alright, bye."

It was pathetic.

After visiting the girls' dorm to find no one to answer the door, he headed to all of their local hangouts. She wasn't at Sushi Rox, the cafeteria, or even the gym, and now he was getting desperate. It'd been an entire day since he saw her, and though it might sound like a relatively short timespan to someone else, it was actually a long time considering they lived only a few minutes' walk away. And on top of everything else, the last time he talked to her they were just making up.

Then it hit him--she was probably at Adam's dormroom. For some reason she seemed to have an interest in this kid, even Logan was hanging out with him a lot (and Logan only enjoyed his own company most of the time), and he couldn't figure out why. Up until recently none of them ever talked to him--he lived in his own little lacrosse world, while everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Now it seemed like the worlds were meshing, and the way Adam called Zoey "baby" the other day was still fresh in his mind.

But Zoey, she'd never do anything to hurt him! He was her first friend at PCA, and her_ boyfriend_, he kept having to remind himself. Maybe she needed to remind herself too, because she was hanging out with Adam more than her own boyfriend. What did Adam even have to offer? Okay, maybe his hair wasn't a bush that lay useless on his head, and maybe he was the star player on the lacrosse team for the past few years, but from what Chase had heard he was as dumb as a doornail and cursed like a sailor. He was known as a player.

What the hell could Zoey like about that?

The question tumbled around in his mind for the better part of the day. Or week, actually. He couldn't help the fact that it bugged him so much; he knew he should have been more trusting and less jealous, but it was hard when every time he looked sideways he saw the blonde boy with his arm around her. What only made matters worse was that she genuinely seemed to have fun around him.

Not hanging out with Zoey meant not hanging out with the recently returned Dana or Nicole .. or even Lola and Quinn, now that he thought about it. And when he did--think about it, that is--he had trouble coming up with the last time he even saw Zoey's dormmates. Usually Quinn was in the room at this time, conducting experiments or inventing one of her wacky "Quinnventions," but she wasn't there when he visited ... It was strange.

Even when he had talked to Zoey yesterday, all she mentioned was catching a bite to eat with Nicole and Dana before doing her homework. It seemed the other two friends were put on the back-burners of her mind, much like he was these days. But he knew Zoey wasn't doing it on purpose, so he couldn't be mad at her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't be mad at her, because all she had to do was shoot him a smile and his day would make sense.

He needed to see her smile now, just to be reminded she still cared about him.

The phone rang and he perked up, hopping up off the bed and smoothing down his hair. _Finally_, Zoey was calling him back.

"Hello?" he spoke, trying to appear calm and collected, though in reality those two emotions were far from what he was going through.

"Chase, man, you gotta get down here!"

"Michael?" Well, _that_ was definitely not who he was hoping for.

"Yeah. Look, it's crazy. The vending machine broke and now it's spitting out free candy! I grabbed you one of your favorite _Mr. Nutty_ bars, but if you want anymore meet me in the front quad!"

Chase sighed, "Alright."

Because after all, what could fix a broken heart better than chocolate?

---

Dana shivered as she caught the ending of PCA's news broadcast. She got the distinct feeling someone was watching her. Every time she turned around, she was alone, but she knew he was out there. And after nearly fifteen minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Adam, you can stop hiding behind that trash can. I can _see _you, idiot."

He just quirked a smile. "Dana! Well hello! What a coincidence to see you here!"

"Um, this is the _girls_ lounge."

He just met her gaze head-on, blinking innocently.

"So unless you've gotten a recent surgery we should all know about, I suggest you leave before I mess up that pretty face of yours."

"You think my face is pretty?" he screeched happily, seeming to have missed the rest of her warning. Then he laughed at the peeved expression on her face, "Aw, come on. Hang out with me. I'm so bored!"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Who knows."

"I heard something _very_ interesting from Zoey. Care to explain?"

"I'm innocent until proven guilty!"

"It's not about you."

"Oh, alright. What is it then?"

"She told me that Logan has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, her name's Sarah. She's one of those brainy chicks. I told him, I said 'Logan, you might not want to go out with someone so smart. Especially if you like Zoey!' but you know him, he's stubborn."

"Uh huh," Dana said doubtfully. "I still don't understand why he would just decide he needs a girlfriend now."

It really was strange. Just the other day she had offered him her services to help him win over Zoey. She actually decided to do a good deed, and then he goes off and blows all of her plans. Well hell, that'd be the last time she tried to help _anyone_ again.

"So," Adam said randomly, while hopping over the back of the couch to take a seat beside her.

Dana, with annoyance, noticed he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"How's life?"

"Like a box of chocolates."

He laughed at that, and when he threw his head against the couch it landed even closer to Dana's. She was seriously having issues about her personal space being violated.

"Look, do you wanna, I don't know, grab lunch off-campus with me one day?"

The biting remark that was sitting on her lips immediately died at the earnest look on his face. Dana wasn't stupid, she knew Adam had been trying to go out with her since the day their parents introduced them in second grade. Back then he had cooties, and sometimes she wondered if he still did. But, since she wasn't stupid, she knew that he only wanted her because she was a challenge. And besides, she was hopelessly in love.

"I have a boyfriend," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but he's _all the way_ in France!"

"I'm sorry, Adam."

He sighed heavily, "I know."

"No hard feelings?"

"No, no of course not. I can't say I expected any less."

He jumped off the couch and tossed her a wave before exiting the lounge, hands shoved deep inside his pockets and head looking towards the floor. She felt bad for him, she really did; despite what people thought, Dana Cruz _did_ have a heart. She didn't want to reject one of her friends like that, but she didn't have another choice. Besides, now he could find someone else out there that was perfect for him. The Zoey to his Logan, so to speak.

With a smile that beamed with possibilities, she continued watching TV.

---

Quinn grunted unattractively. Lola had just collapsed on the floor. Good thing it was covered in the throw pillows that didn't fit on their beds.

It wasn't her fault her experiments didn't always go according to plan. She was curious by nature, and this was her outlet--her way to learn about the world around her. Better her high school friends see the faults in her plans instead of a future employer, or consumer even.

But seeing her friend and roommate curled up with a stuffed animal made Quinn realize just how alone she was these days. She had barely seen anyone else for days--Zoey was always off with Logan, Dana, and Adam, which meant Chase and Michael weren't seen much either. She didn't really understand why Dana and Nicole had taken such little interest in her since they'd returned. She knew them since their first year at PCA, and over the time they became her best friends. She was thrilled when they returned, because she toyed with the unbelievable idea of the five of them being one big, happy family.

It was such a distorted dream, she realized after the fact. Nothing had changed since their first year--Zoey, Dana, and Nicole picked their bond back up from where it left off, while Quinn was still just the geeky girl next door. Every now and then, in moments of self-pity, she wished her attempts at a time machine worked out.

Because it hurt being the weird girl that everyone pointed and stared at. She'd never admit it, but she went to bed feeling so low about herself back then. She saw the three girls from room 101, and they were just so effortlessly _cool _that she wanted to be just like them. She wasn't like them, though. Quinn was a walking, talking quirk with brown hair. She was odd, but she liked herself that way.

Who wanted to be like everyone else, anyway? It would have been easy to stop inventing things or conducting strange experiments to go to the movies and flirt with cute boys, but then she wouldn't be herself--she wouldn't be Quinn Pensky. That thought was worse than being alone.

So she stuck to being unique. Sure, she dabbed on a little lip gloss every now and again, wore cuter style clothes (still a far cry from the other girls'), and actually brushed her hair instead of keeping it in braids, but inside she was still the same geek everyone knew her as.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she was different--if she was like Zoey or the other girls. It seemed like everything they wanted, they got. Zoey was sweet, Dana could take care of herself, Nicole was caring, and Lola was funny--but where did that leave _her_? Blending into the shadows, once again.

It had taken her nearly four years to actually become "one of the girls." When she roomed with Lola and Zoey (up until _very_ recently), things had been better then she had ever expected they could. She finally felt at home at PCA, because she was finally accepted for being herself. Yeah, every now and then her experiments caused an unfortunate accident that screwed with her roommates' days, but they always forgave her, because they understood her. It was like Zoey's fervor for fashion, or Lola's love for acting--it was a part of her.

Finally she had two amazing friends who, after some time, realized what it meant to her. And then things made a sudden, sharp U-turn and everything spun around.

She and Lola were left in the cold, so Quinn decided it would be better for them to leave. Why would they want to stay in a dormroom with a friend who was never there, anyway? Now Nicole and Dana could move in and they could all have the perfect freshman year, while she and Lola stayed in a room people forgot existed (it wasn't her fault her summer project blew up and took months to clean up, after she had invented the perfect cleaner).

"Quinn," Lola mumbled weakly.

"You're up!"

"Yeah. So, the red pill isn't a good one."

"We're making so much progress, this is great!"

So she walked over to help her friend off the floor, and as she recorded their latest results, Quinn decided she could get used to this eventually. Besides, if she closed her eyes she could _almost_ pretend this was the way things were supposed to be.

---

Michael Barrett tried to live an uncomplicated existence.

He didn't like all the drama so many other high school kids seem fixated on pursuing. He was at a top school in sunny California, surrounded by great friends--why was there any need for drama? Sure, the cafeteria food had its off days, but other then that there really wasn't much to complain about.

The way he saw it, complaining was just a waste of time when you could be having fun.

So, understandably, he was getting a little fed up with everything going on lately. Day after day Chase sat in the dorm, or in class, or at the table, with a sullen expression on his face. He loved Zoey to death, he really did, but she didn't see what she was doing to her boyfriend. If there was one thing that would be her downfall, it was her obliviousness; she didn't see things when they were right in front of her (the biggest example being Chase's three-year long crush on her).

Being the middle man was a tough job, though. He was forced to cheer his friend up constantly, but he had to live his own life sometimes too. And right now, his life included getting his hands on a tasty chocolate bar.

It was times like this that he hated he was such a personable guy. His whole life he aimed to please everyone around him; he hated those he loved to suffer. But now look where it got him: knee-deep in teenage angst, with no clear way to get himself out. He was the guy people came to with their problems, but right now he had absolutely no idea what to do. He hated that high school was such a confusing time for everyone; things were so much easier back in the girls' first year at PCA, back when the only thing that mattered was getting good grades and trying to keep Logan's ego down to a minimum.

Oh, nostalgia ...

As he made his way over to his favorite vending machine, he noticed a few other students surrounding it with a look of glee on their faces.

"Mike!" one of them shouted and waved him over; he recognized him as Liam, a kid he shared his biology table with.

"What's goin' on?"

"The machine's broken! It's spitting out free candy and chips!"

"Thank you!" he shouted to the sky. "This must be my lucky day!"

He grabbed an armful of the junk food and pulled out his cell, Chase just had to hear about this. If there was one thing that would get his friend out of the funk he was in, it would be one of his favorite _Mr. Nutty_ bars.

He'd work on that whole "Zoey may very possibly like another guy" thing later ... just as soon as he got a _Blix_ to wash down his candy with.

---

"_Dress me up  
Make it tight  
I'm your dolly!_"

Nicole was thoroughly enjoying herself back at PCA. As she sang along to one of her favorite songs, courtesy of Zoey's iPod, she went rifling through the closet she claimed as her own. She hadn't seen Quinn or Lola for days, and apparently they decided to move out without a word to everyone. She didn't have much time to think about it, because everyone was tripping over the numerous suitcases she left on the floor.

The day, by her own standards, had been extremely productive. At noon she got some lunch and watched the swim team do laps (swimmers just had the most fabulous abs), followed by the lacrosse practice (she specifically noticed an extremely hot blonde player--she loved blondes), and then the afternoon ended with the track team (now those guys had _endurance_). Her normal daily schedule was much the same, except when actual classes got in the way, the only differences being the teams and times that the practices ran.

She had never realized PCA was full of so many hot guys.

With a grin, Nicole thought about how her mom had been completely wrong. Being away from boys so long didn't do anything but increase her obsession for them, and now that she was in the same environment as them again, she couldn't _not_ be around them. It was a good thing the girl-guy ratio was still much the same as when she left; it would have been a shame if all the cute boys were paired up before she got back.

A knock on the door brought her out of her clothes quest. Checking her hair in the mirror first, Nicole answered it since she was the only one in the dorm at the moment. As she swung the door open, it was like all of the air was sucked out of her lungs, and she wondered if someone had read her mind. The extremely hot lacrosse player was actually standing right in her doorway!

"Uh, um. Hi," he said breathily. Was it just her wishful thinking, or did he seem to have lost his confidence?

A simple "Hi," back was all she could manage. He had the most beautiful green eyes.

"I was um, looking for... Dana."

"Oh," that broke the trance she was in. Of course, by all means let the girl with the hot European boyfriend have all-stars come looking for her too. "She's not here right now."

"Alright, I'm Adam, by the way."

_This _was _Adam_? Oh, that wasn't good. She had heard about Adam from both Zoey and Dana, and knew he'd sported a huge crush on the latter for years. Life just seriously wasn't fair.

"Nicole," she introduced herself, nevertheless. It wouldn't hurt to be on good terms with her friend's next boyfriend.

"Well look, I know I just met you, but do you wanna go down to Sushi Rox or something?"

"Sure," she shrugged. It beat sitting around for another couple hours until the baseball meeting.

And with a quick swipe of her key she was out the door, not noticing the glances the boy next to her kept stealing.


	8. Phase IV

Adam sighed as he ran his hand through his short blonde locks. He knew he shouldn't be begging, but he was _rejected._ The word hung in the air like a dirty swear in church, and he hated that for once in his life it applied to him. _He_ was the player, the one with all the moves and all the lines; every girl he'd ever met had gone out of her own way to throw herself at him.

Rejected, denied, slighted, snubbed, refused--whatever the word, it all led to the same idea. Dana Cruz did not want to date Adam Hartsdale. He shook his head ruefully, he should never have even bothered asking her. But, it seemed like time was finally working on his side -- she did come back from France, didn't she?

So one last chance was all he requested. As he walked down the hallway to the dorm she shared with Zoey and their other friend, Adam prepared himself for more humiliation. And with a cool smile on his face, and his frame casually leaned against the door, he was ready to take on anyone.

He only waited a few seconds after his light knocking before the door swung open. And suddenly, brown locked on green and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Uh, um. Hi," Adam stuttered out. He tried to regain control of his senses--he was a ladies man, so the fact that his palms were sweating and little tiny flutters erupting in his lower stomach caught him completely off-guard.

"Hi," the brown-haired girl breathed. He took comfort in the fact that she seemed equally as discombobulated.

_Point, point, what was your point?_ went through his head, as he tried to remember what had brought him to this doorway to see this amazing girl.

"I was um, looking for... Dana." _Not anymore._

"Oh," he wondered if it was just him, but she seemed to stand rigid. "She's not here right now."

"Alright, I'm Adam, by the way."

"Nicole," came her simple introduction. Her eyes were no longer deeply glued to his, and he took the moment to remember where he had heard her name before. Then he was reminded of something Zoey said the other day.

Out of all the Nicoles, in all the dormrooms, in all the boarding schools, the most entrancing of them just had to be roommates with his friend and the girl he was chasing after.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself inviting her to Sushi Rox. A voice in his head asked him about Dana, and told him he should find her first. But as Nicole simply shrugged a "Sure," his heart was beating triple-time. He was _so _out of his element.

Half of her body quickly disappeared inside of the door as she grabbed her brightly-coloured key and a bag, and he took the moment to attempt to compose himself. It wasn't working well. All he could do was sneak glances at her from the corner of his eye. Either she didn't notice, or she just didn't mind, he couldn't tell which one it was.

"So Nicole," he attempted conversation. "How long have you known Dana and Zoey?"

"Oh, since forever! Well, no, not really. The first year they let girls into PCA we were all roomies. Can I tell you a secret?"

Adam nodded, and was silently thrilled as she leaned closer to him. "I didn't like Dana that much back then. We fought all the time. Zoey even moved out once 'cause she couldn't take us."

"So if you've been here so long, how come I haven't seen you around?"

"Oh, I got shipped off to this totally boring all-girls school. Ugh, it was _such_ a bummer!" she exclaimed, laughing as memories seemed to cloud her vision.

"Did you do something naughty?"

She laughed, "Oh no, nothing like that! My doctor just came up with some crazy story about me being obsessed with boys. I mean, come on, that is _so_ not true."

And Adam surprised himself again, because he was actually hanging on to every word that came out of Nicole's mouth. It was easy to tune out all of the other dronings of the girls he usually went out with, but Nicole wasn't prattling on about nonsensical things he didn't particularly care about. In fact, she seemed to actually want him to participate in the conversation, which was something new altogether.

But as she finished speaking about her _not_ being obsessed with guys, her eyes followed a few baseball players heading off to the field. The scene would have amused him, had he not wanted to strangle every single one for capturing her attention. She was supposedly supposed to be obsessed with guys, so what was wrong with the one right next to her?

"What was I saying? Oh yeah! So then Quinn hypnotized me so everytime I saw a boy, it would look like my grandpa! Can you believe that?"

Adam quickly decided they needed to get Sushi Rox soon, because lack of food was making him dizzy. Either that, or it was being in the presence of the girl next to him. He chose the former because frankly, he was scared about what the other option implied.

But her laughter echoed lightly in his ears, and he couldn't help but smile.

---

Zoey shivered as she pulled her sweater tighter around her. California always guaranteed that it wouldn't be _freezing_, but by mid-October, it wasn't exactly a smart idea to be outside in only shorts and a t-shirt as she was. The campus had mostly emptied out, as days like today were usually used for last-minute study time, or even an impromptu movie marathon.

The dormroom had seemed suffocating as she sat alone, typing randomly onto her laptop. Nicole hadn't been seen since she disappeared to scope out guys earlier that morning and Dana was yet again on the phone with Jacques, seemingly oblivious to the fact that once her phone bill came the long distance charge would be sky high. So instead of vegging even longer as her brain rotted into nothingness, she decided to retake her pursuit of her former roommates.

She had been regretting her decision ever since her brand new flip flops began to dig marks into her almost-numb feet. It was all too obvious that Lola and Quinn didn't want to be found, wherever they were. Zoey couldn't understand how they could just up and leave, no note, no explanation. Sure things weren't always perfect between them, but they were like sisters. At least, that's what _she_ thought. And she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt.

Upon seeing a coffee cart just a few feet away, she pulled out some loose singles that were crumpled in her pocket; a large cup of warm java sounded like just what she needed to raise her spirits. She waited behind a shorter blonde trying to balance two hot chocolates while searching her bag for money.

"Shoot!" the girl said under her breath. She turned to the barista, "I swear I have the rest, just hold on."

Noticing she had more cash than she needed and feeling a wave of generosity, she said "Hey, um, do you need me to spot you some money?"

The girl looked up, eyes widening slightly, and Zoey thought she looked oddly familiar. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Really, it's no problem."

The girl's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you _so_ much. I only need fifty cents."

Zoey nodded and placed two quarters onto the edge of the cart, where the vendor quickly snatched them up; he seemed to be a little annoyed the girl had taken so long.

"You're Zoey, right? Third period English with Chambers?"

"Yeah, how did you--"

"Sarah!" a voice shouted from behind Zoey. The voice sounded strangely like Logan, which caused her brow to crinkle as she mentally smacked herself for imagining the voice was his.

Then she froze as it hit her: _Sarah Watson_ from third period English, the school's future author, and Logan's new girlfriend. At least she wasn't going crazy. Yet.

The brunet she had been growing closer to the past few days then sidled up to Sarah. "Hey, what took so long? Did you get the hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, sorry. I had to borrow some change from Zoey, do you think you can pay her back?"

"Zoey?" He turned his face from his girlfriend's before his eyes locked on hers and his brows raised slightly. "Oh, hey Zo!"

"What's up, Logan?" she questioned in a would-be casual tone.

"Not much. So then you've met Sarah," he said easily. There was no trace of awkwardness in his voice as he motioned to the girl at his side.

"Yeah, we know each other from English," she said with a tight smile, trying to exude the confidence that seemed to just spill from his every pore.

"That's cool. Well we were just gonna go catch that new action movie they're screening on campus, you should come if you're not busy."

"Oh, that'd be so much fun!" Sarah exclaimed. "I think I've been hanging around with just Logan _way_ too much recently. If I'm going to see a guy's movie, I'm definitely going to need some female company."

Zoey tried to hate Sarah, she really did. But the beaming smile coming off her glossed lips was too genuine. Sarah Watson seemed like a person impossible to hate. However, that didn't change the fact that everything from the couple's entwined hands to the sappy looks they were giving each other was too much for her to stomach at the moment.

"I would, but I really have to find my friends."

"Oh, that's too bad. I mean, that you can't, not that you have to find your friends," she trailed off laughing. "Rain date?"

Zoey gritted her teeth together, trying as hard as she could to give a real smile. "Sure."

"We should get going," Logan piped up. "There's only ten minutes until it starts."

"Oh, okay. Seeya later, Zoey!"

"Yeah, bye Sarah, bye Logan."

Zoey watched as Logan let Sarah walk ahead of him a few feet as he hung back and whispered, "Try not to look so glum," before jogging off to join his girlfriend.

Sometimes, she really couldn't figure that boy out.

---

And he wasn't jealous. He didn't bat an eyelash when the waiter started flirting with her. He didn't fidget in his seat when she laughed at his unfunny jokes. He didn't even curl his hands into fists when she placed her own delicate hand on Sushi Boy's arm.

Because jealousy is an emotion unknown to Adam Hartsdale.

In reality, he was only uncaring about the obvious glances a girl was shooting him from across the room. What he presumed was her boyfriend sat there, an angry look on his face as his whispered harshly to her. Even from his place, Adam could clearly make out the guy's mouth saying "What are you _doing_?"

If this was a month ago--or heck, even yesterday--he would have winked straight back at this unknown girl, fully enjoying the envious looks her boyfriend was giving him. But he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel at the moment. Because he and this unknown guy, they were in the same boat.

"So, I'm done!" he shouted, tearing the eye contact between Nicole and the waiter. "Are you done, Nicole?"

"Oh. Um, okay," she squinted.

Sushi Boy gave him a dirty look as he left to get them their check. Nicole sighed as he walked away, looking a touch regretful. He coughed lightly into his fist, seeing that _did not_ make his blood boil. At all.

The waiter returned just a few moments later, giving Nicole an indiscreet wink and slamming the check down in front of him, making sure he saw the angry glare on his face. Adam supposed he'd be stuck eating pizza from then on, but he didn't really mind much. Enemies came and went so quickly it was pointless to dwell on them.

"How much do I owe?" Nicole asked, reaching in her sparkly silver bag for money.

Adam shook his head, and pulled out a handful of his own bills. "Don't worry about it."

"No really, I want to pay my half."

"But I invited you here!" he insisted.

"Yeah, but I can pay for my own!" she tried to slide a few fives his way.

He wasn't amused anymore, "Just let me pay."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then it will be too much like a date!" she finally blurted out.

Her voice became louder than he'd heard it all day, and she even looked surprised at herself. Their fellow restaurant-goers just stared at them strangely, and the raven-haired chick from across the room _still_ had her vulture-like gaze on him.

"So what?" Adam asked, affronted. Would that really be so bad?

"_So what?_" she repeated. Then she cried, "I can't go out on a date with _you_!"

Ouch. Way to crush a man's ego. "And why's that?" he questioned bitterly.

"Just because," she said softer. He couldn't help but notice that the way she looked down at the table, with a faint blush rising from her neck to her cheeks, and the way it made her look completely irresistible to him.

"Whatever. I'll pay, but it's not a date. Alright?" he muttered. He hated compromising when he knew he was right.

She deliberated for a moment before eventually consenting.

The walk back to the dorms was silent and tense. Nicole seemed to not notice the way Adam's hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and the way his eyes were concentrated straight ahead. He couldn't bear to study her anymore, not while she just scoped out the other guys walking around campus.

But, he wasn't jealous. Not one damn bit.

---

"Zoey!"

She paused mid-step, wondering who could possibly be calling her in that desperate tone of voice. Of course, her heart resumed it's natural pace as she realized it was coming from a male, and therefore not nearly who she wanted to talk to. Attempting to rub away some more goosebumps, she craned her neck to see a mass of dark hair running towards her.

"Hey Chase," she remarked with laughter in her voice. He waved with his left hand, using his right to place pressure on what she assumed (from the heavy breathing) was a stitch in his side.

"What're you up to?" he questioned, breathing heavily.

"I was just looking for Lola and Quinn. You haven't seen them, have you?"

He motioned her over to a couple of chairs on the immaculate lawns and she followed. "No. They're not in the dorm?"

"That's the weird thing," she said as she took a seat next to him. "It's like they've moved out or something. I don't even know where to find them."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open."

She thanked him, relaxing into the canvas of the chairs and slipping off her shoes to place her feet in the soft grass. She'd forgotten how nice it was to be around Chase. He just seemed to have something about him that put people at ease. Or, maybe that was just the way it was for her.

The guilt set in quickly, spreading up through her veins and strangling her heart with an invisible lasso. Looking up at him, he was wringing his hands nervously and staring intently at something in the distance. Once she thought they were the perfect couple, but she was beginning to think she didn't deserve him at all, not when she kept having oh-so-confusing thoughts about one of his best friends.

"You haven't been around a lot lately," he mentioned quietly. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Things have just been kinda crazy, you know?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," he replied in a would-be nonchalant way, as if to show that's what he'd been thinking all along.

His words were like a trigger, and with them the calm atmosphere turned into something tense and awkward. She knew if was her fault; she built this wall around them. She tried to smile, it'd always loosened him up before, and pretend (at least for now) that things were normal.

"So what have you been up to lately?" she asked.

He looked at her briefly, and she was thankful this time he caught her eyes. "Not much. You know, homework, studying, trying to keep Michael from getting too sugar high."

"Uh oh," she said playfully. "Who gave him sugar this time?"

He put his hands up in mock-defense,"Not me. I've learned my lesson. But the vending machine down in the quad broke, so he's been going there constantly for free candy. I don't think he slept at all last night, just twitched a lot."

Another pang of regret hit her then. The realization that she truly missed just hanging out with Chase, Michael, Lola, and Quinn like they all used to -- back when Logan was nothing more than an arrogant rich kid who they loved to tease. It didn't matter what they were doing, or if they sat doing nothing at all, because it was good just to be together.

"So what about you?" Chase asked. She heard his silent question: _Who have you been with?_

"Same mostly... except, without the Michael part. It's been really great to catch up with Nicole and Dana. They've got so many stories, but it with them both here it feels like they never left."

He smiled, "It must be really great. What've they been doing?"

"Well, Dana's got a French boyfriend that she's absolutely in love with," she dished. "It's really cute. They're on the phone together at the oddest hours though, because of the time difference."

"Oh man, I can't even imagine Dana as a lovestruck girl," he chuckled.

And suddenly they were laughing like the old friends they were. Zoey continued sharing their friend's stories--how Nicole once managed to organize a group of girls to escape from school, the time Dana walked straight through a proposal in front of the Eiffel Tower without even realizing it--and always making sure to not bring up any of her own stories involving Logan or Adam. She would let herself feel regret at keeping secrets later, because at the moment she was enjoying herself too much to kill the moment.

They sat there, in someone else's lawn chairs, laughing into the late hours of the night.

---

Logan tried to hide his triumphant grin as he leaned in to give Sarah a goodnight kiss on the cheek at the end of their date. So far things had been going just as he planned them. If he dwelled too long, he felt a little bad for using Sarah this way, she really was a nice girl. Some sacrifices had to be made, though. Including ignoring the pang in his chest that erupted when he saw Zoey's face at the coffee cart. But well, a pang was just a pang and he could easily fool himself into believing it was nothing but an after effect of that spicy enchilada he'd consumed so quickly for lunch.

"_Phase IV is a success,_" Logan typed into his cell as he made his way towards his own dorm.

As he read Adam's response of "_Go fuck yourself,_" he couldn't help but laugh loudly; things for him may have been going smoothly, but it was obvious things for Adam were a different story (one which he'd have to get later).

"Hey girls, I'm home," he shouted upon entering the room he shared with Chase and Michael.

The room was quiet, for once their HD television wasn't booming with the special effects of some random movie, and only one bedside lamp was on to illuminate the entire place.

"He-wo Lufgan," Michael's voice greeted from somewhere within the dorm.

He turned in circles, trying to find his friend, but to no avail. Suddenly the crinkling of aluminum sounded and two figures--Michael, and a girl from Math class he vaguely remembered as Theresa--emerged from under an enormous pile of candy wrappers, chocolate smeared across both their faces.

Logan simply stared, jaw dropped.

"Candy machine broke," they answered in unison, as if that answer made all the sense in the world.

He shook his head up and down, as if he understood them by any means, and walked backwards out of the room. Sleeping in the lounge suddenly seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**a/n: **So, Jamie Lynn Spears is pregnant... lmfao, It's so amusing that I still can't get over it. Anyways, kinda short, I apologize. And, of course, I apologize for the wait. This chapter was _so_ not worth the 8 months it took to get this up, I know that. It's choppy, it's a bit rushed in places, and the characters are a touch off, and this is all making me angry because I used to love writing this. I would sit around and think about what stupid thing Adam would say next, or what devious plot Logan would come up with next to bag Zoey, but now things are different. Now that it's taking me so long between updates I think I'm losing my feel for a lot of stuff in here, but I'm desperately trying to get it back. 

_**next on the agenda:**__ doing major editing to the first few chapters . I feel like I've grown so much as a writer in the two years since I've opened this account (there were others before it, and we won't even get started on how much those sucked), and Heartbreaker doesn't really reflect that in any way. If I have enough time, I might try to even lengthen them somewhat, because the first four chapters are ridiculously short. I don't really know, we'll see what happens. Whatever it is, it'll change this story for the better, and that's a guarantee._

Thanks to those who have stuck with this. Your support means everything. The next chapter will be up MUCH quicker.


End file.
